Episode 8288 (17th October 2018)
Struggling to cope with his guilt, Cain leaves to clear his head. Elsewhere, Jacob and Noah fight. Also, Sarah comes around. Plot Charity and Faith have spent the night at Sarah's hospital bedside. In the shop, a smitten Leyla phones her fiancé Clive. David is glad to see her happy. Jacob shows David the messages Leanna has posted online about Maya; Maya fears Leanna's insinuations could wreck her career. April tells Marlon that the whole school has been invited to a rich classmate's birthday party. Victoria refuses to give up her search for Adam and informs Robert that she's hired a private investigator. As Moira drops the meat order off at the pub, she fills Chas in on Cain's strange behaviour. Chas is glad of the distraction from thinking about Grace's funeral. Moira states it's natural to feel scared and assures Chas that she won't let Grace down. In the café, Victoria meets with private investigator Glen. Robert interrupts the meeting and again tells Victoria to let this go and move on. Victoria can't. Charity spots Sarah's eyes flicking. Faith gets a doctor as Sarah wakes up. Matty watches on as Victoria continues her meeting with Glen in the pub. She shows Glen the details of a shipment to Amsterdam from the day Adam fled. Glen brings up money - Victoria will pay whatever it takes to get her husband back. As Noah, Jacob and Leanna get off the bus, Leanna comments if she were Jessie, she'd sack Maya on the spot. Jacob questions why Noah is letting Leanna do this as Maya was nice to him and all Leanna cares about is causing trouble. Noah suggests Jacob fancies Maya so Jacob pushes him to the floor. When Noah makes a comment about David, Jacob goes for him. Jessie interrupts their fight and takes Jacob back to Farrers Barn. David and Leyla are far from impressed that Jacob has been fighting. Leyla apologises on Jacob's behalf but suggests Jessie speaks with Leanna. Moira pops into the backroom to see Chas. Chas is looking for a reading for Grace's funeral but nothing comes close to how she feels about her daughter and admits she's not ready to say goodbye. Moira suggests she shouldn't think of it as goodbye but their conversation is interrupted by Charity shouting at Noah. Upon returning from school, April hands Marlon the party information pack. Marlon checks Leo's bag for an invite but doesn't see one as April has hidden it. Moira returns home to find Cain sitting brooding. She questions what's wrong with him as his family needs him. She begs Cain to talk to her, recalling how he was there for her after Emma. Cain comments she has no idea. Whilst Moira takes a phone call from Isaac's daycare, Cain heads into their bedroom and places his head against the door. Leanna finds Jacob at the playground and asks why he's sticking up for Maya. Leyla isn't too pleased to see the pair together and orders Leanna to stay away from Jacob. When Maya returns, she apologises to Jacob for bring trouble to his door but thanks him for being on her side. As Robert and Matty worry about the private investigator, Aaron reveals Adam messaged him a few weeks ago from Budapest. Cain leaves a note on the kitchen table saying he has to get away to clear his head then walks out of the farmhouse... Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *Glen - David Lonsdale Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and backroom *Hotten Road *Farrers Barn - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and Cain and Moira's bedroom *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes